Shinobu's First Kiss
by taladon
Summary: What does Shinobu really think about her kiss with Su? Read on and find out


First Kiss: The story of Shinobu Standard disclaimer about me not owning Love Hina or anything A little lemony, no more so than the actual show

Shinobu Maehara collapsed on her bed, overcome with emotion. She grabbed her cherished Liddo doll and hugged it tight. Her face was beet red and her hair; normally neat and combed was wildly flailing around like it had finally been set free. Right now Shinobu didn't care about her hair though. She had more important things on her mind. Like her first kiss.

Yes, her first kiss. That one special time in your life when you feel absolutely loved, when the world just seems to stop and you're wrapped up in the arms of your true love. There was a problem with her first kiss though; it had been with another girl. Su to be exact. In fact, she could still taste the lingering banana scent from Su's breath. To be honest, it was a nice feeling. Sweet and rich, combined with the energy that Su puts into everything made it a wonderful kiss in and of itself.

"But in the end, what did it mean? Does Su love me?" Shinobu thought to herself.

"Or is this just another experiment, like the one with the mind reading device?" she wondered.

At about this time, Keitaro Urashima, the "Manager" of the Hinata Sou, was making his rounds, sweeping the dust and looking for anything that needed fixed. As he passed by Shinobu's room, he noticed the young girl sitting on her bed clutching her precious Liddo doll. This wasn't anything unusual, except for the fact that she looked sad, like she couldn't decide something that was important to her. Now Keitaro always tried to respect the privacy of the Hinata Sou residents, but he also liked to help when he could. And as long as Naru and Motoko were out shopping, he was pretty safe from being flung to the edge of the city by either of the girls' attacks. So he knocked on the doorframe.

"Shinobu, may I come in? You look like you could use someone to talk to", asked Keitaro. "If you wish, Manager-San you may enter. Please forgive my appearance, I really don't know what's wrong with me." Shinobu said, shrinking back a little as Keitaro entered.

Keitaro entered the room and sat down on the desk chair. He couldn't help but notice all the stuffed animals on the shelves. Giraffes, teddy bears, turtles, and so on. There were also a few pictures of the Hinata Sou residents hung in a corner. Motoko in the background, Kitsune with some sake, Keitaro usually bleeding from Naru's right hook, and Shinobu off to the side, looking nervous as usual, with Su giving her a hug around the waist, pulling her into the picture.

"Now then, what's with the sad face? You look sadder than I did the last time I failed my entrance exam for Tokyo-U", quipped Keitaro, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Should I tell him?" thought Shinobu as she looked at Keitaro face. "Mom told me to find that I could confide in the apartment manager. Maybe I should just get it off my chest and be done with it", Shinobu decided.

Shinobu then told Keitaro about the whole kissing machine thing and how Su was her first kiss. Keitaro was stunned.

"Shinobu, I'm very sorry about what happened. I always worried that Su's inventions would hurt someone, but I never imagined anything like this would happen. Since I wasn't able to prevent it, I will do whatever you want me to about Su. Do you want her evicted?" Keitaro queried, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Oh no, Manager-San, not at all. Su is my friend and I care about her very much. I don't want her to leave anymore more than I would ever want you or anyone else to go. I'm just confused, that's all", explained Shinobu, tears starting to form around her eyes.

"Confused? About what?" asked Keitaro. As soon as he asked, the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. His face turned beet red, and sweat formed on his brow.

"You mean, you mean, like confused about if you like Su that way?" asked Keitaro, afraid of where this was heading.

"Well yes, I suppose so. I mean, I like Su and she's always really nice to me, I just don't know if I could like her as more than friends. I've never really thought about living with another woman as a mate", Shinobu said, her face becoming even redder, if possible. She squeezed the Liddo doll even tighter.

"There's only one way to find out if I like Su well enough to not get with a guy", decided Shinobu as Keitaro sat in a daze.  
Slowly, the space between Shinobu and Keitaro got smaller. She could feel the uneven breath of Keitaro as he tried to make sense of the situation. As she got even closer, she could smell the leftover beef bowl dish smell from his lunch. It gave his breath a masculine smell to it, like the hunter who's just eaten his freshly caught game. Shinobu closed her eyes and leaned in for the kill. Keitaro's mind jolted back to reality, and he started to speak.

"Shin, what are you doing"

"Hush Keitaro, I just need to do this. Just for a little while.

With that, she planted her lips on Keitaro's and stroked his mouth with her tongue. He opened his mouth and gave her access. He didn't kiss like Su at all. He let her be dominant and control the tempo. She liked that. As she sat there kissing him, her heart felt like it was soaring. She felt happy, even happier than when she was with Su. That gave her an answer. Just as she was about to break off the kiss, she heard Motoko's voice.

"Why you pedophile, how dare you! Ancient sword technique, Keitaro-perv-smash"  
With that, a white-hot bolt of lightning struck Keitaro and sent him flying through the air. He didn't care though. He just had a great kiss. He could still taste it. The sweet ichigo strawberry taste, and strangely a hint of bananas...

Well, what do you think?


End file.
